


Nor Iron Bars a Cage

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil Scientists - Freeform, Gen, No Dialogue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There was a good reason that Harold Saxon had chosen Ianto Jones to be his scientific advisor. Not that his qualifications mattered for the work he did for the new Prime Minister.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Iron Bars a Cage

There was a good reason that Harold Saxon had chosen Ianto Jones to be his scientific advisor. Not that his qualifications mattered for the work he did for the new Prime Minister.

He didn’t mind hurting prisoners. The cat o' nine tails, cigarettes, handcuffing them for hours until their joints grew stiff… 

The most fun he had was with the immortal Captain. There were so many fun ways to hurt this man. Bloodletting, boiling in hot water, impaling him on a spike... The list went on.

When everything was over and the world turned backwards, Ianto remembered none of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated... unless you are a blowfish.


End file.
